


Imagined People

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Targaryen!Tyrion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I imagine everyone looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyrion

**Author's Note:**

> Picture the dragon birthmark over his eye and more silverish hair. Couldn't make one good enough so I leave it to everyone to imagine


	2. Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one version of Lyanna


	3. Rhaegar




	4. Aerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the purple eyes


	5. Rhaella




	6. Arthur Dayne with Dawn




	7. Jaime




	8. Ashara Dayne




	9. Oberyn




	10. Elia




	11. Steffon,Lord of Storm's End

[](http://s803.photobucket.com/user/LuvPhotos27/media/Tyrion%20Targaryen/the-tudors-season-3-promo-the-tudors-3177558-913-1222_zps68f9874a.jpg.html)


	12. Brandon Stark

[](http://s984.photobucket.com/user/enausloos/media/Tyrion%20Targaryen/Caspian-prince-caspian-31738525-1202-1600_zps8yy3p32m.jpg.html)


End file.
